


Maybe

by j0hnny_st0rm



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Confession, Letter, Love, M/M, Sad, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0hnny_st0rm/pseuds/j0hnny_st0rm
Summary: Maybe. Maybe it’s just closure, or maybe it’s just love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 8





	Maybe

Dear Bucky,

I never got the chance to admit it. I guess it was sort’ve of a thing I tried to forget? Or maybe it wasn‘t. Maybe I just never bothered, maybe I never truly realized. But now that I’ve moved on, I wanted to give you closure. Maybe I’m telling myself that it’s closure for you, but maybe it’s actually for me. Maybe I haven’t moved on, maybe I still love you. Maybe I don’t want to admit it, but I will always have these feelings. But Peggy, she’s different. She’s smart, confident, and in many ways like you. But she’s so much more. Anyway, I wanted to tell you I love you. I still love you but back then it was different I love you. The type of I love you you’d say before kissing your spouse goodnight, the type of I love you admit when you’re confessing to someone. I guess that’s what I’m doing now, but I don’t love you like that anymore. It hurts me to say, but I don’t. So Bucky if you’re reading this, if you cared about it, I loved you. A lot. Sad you couldn’t see it, I thought it was pretty obvious actually heh. 

Sincerely,   
Steve.


End file.
